cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix Federation
border |flagdescription = Flag of The Phoenix Federation |flag2 = TPF War Flag.png |flag2description = War Flag of The Phoenix Federation |motto = "Acta Non Verba!" - Act, Dont talk. |team = White |color1 = #CC9900 |color2 = #FFFF00 |color3 = #CC9900 |founder = COLD & TotalFarkistan |foundedon = |leader = Evil Overlord: The Crimson King High Magistrate: Judge X |officials = See government section. |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://www.phoenix-federation.net/forums/index.php |joinurl = http://www.phoenix-federation.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=2 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tpf |ircchannel = #TPF |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=The%20Phoenix%20Federation |statsdate = June 6, 2011 |totalnations = 147 |totalstrength = 4,432,726 |avgstrength = 30,155 |totalnukes = 1,296 |rank = 24 |score = 17.38 }} Information and History For the main history page, please see History of TPF. Fifth Charter of The Phoenix Federation PREAMBLE The Phoenix Federation (hereafter TPF) is a predominantly white team alliance, but will accept members from other team colors. The primary focus of TPF is the defense and growth of its members, and the alliance as a whole. As such, TPF reserves the sovereign right to protect its interests both internally and abroad, through any means necessary, from threats that are viewed as infringing upon this sovereignty. TPF pledges to extend to all member nations the full support and guidance needed to achieve their maximum potential as a nation, both economically and militarily, and will support our members in any actions which do not violate the charter or act against the interests of TPF. Furthermore, it aims to create an enjoyable environment for all members, while maintaining a respectable level of dignity in situations involving other nations and/or alliances. In return, nations who are a part of TPF will do their utmost to assist the alliance in whatever ways they can, be it economically, militarily, or politically. 1 MEMBERSHIP *1.1 Application **1.11 Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application, **1.12 Applicants must not currently be a military target of an outside alliance, **1.13 Applicants may not be members of another alliance, **1.13 All applicants under 7500 NS must switch to the white team within 15 days of acceptance into TPF, **1.14 The applicant must register for the TPF forums, and complete the membership application, **1.15 Upon application the applicant will be placed in the Phoenix Academy, **1.16 Upon completion of the Phoenix Academy you will be titled as "Phoenix Member" on the TPF forums, **1.17 To be recognized as a member of TPF, you must have a rank of "Phoenix Member" on the forums, **1.18 To be recognized as a member of TPF you must have "The Phoenix Federation" as the alliance affiliation of your nation. *1.2 Expulsion and Probation **1.21 A Phoenix Member can be expelled from TPF or put on Probation under the following conditions; ***1.211 A breach of this charter, ***1.212 Conduct unbecoming a Phoenix Member, ***1.213 Conduct intended to aid an enemy of TPF, ***1.214 Refusing an order from a superior officer, ***1.215 Dual membership. No Phoenix Member may be a member of another alliance. **1.22 A Phoenix Member can be expelled by the following methods; ***1.221 By the Evil Overlord, ***1.222 By the High Magistrate, if that member is already on Probation, ***1.223 By a simple majority decision of the Phoenix Magistrates. 2 STRUCTURE *2.1 The Command Structure of TPF, **2.11 Evil Overlord **2.12 High Magistrate **2.13 Phoenix Magistrate *2.2 Evil Overlord **2.21 Appointed for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. **2.22 The Evil Overlord shall appoint his successor upon leaving his position. **2.23 Has the sole decision making power to determine the political direction of the alliance, **2.24 Holds the sole decision making power regarding Declarations of War, **2.25 Appoints members to all high government positions as listed in section 2.1, **2.26 Retains veto power on all appointments made under section 2.56, **2.27 Determines sanctions on alliance members, **2.28 Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for the Evil Overlord. **2.29 Impeachment ***2.291 Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by a unanimous decision of the Phoenix Magistrates, ***2.292 Impeachment requires a unanimous vote from the Phoenix Magistrates within a 3 day period and must be ratified by 80% of existing government members. ***2.293 In the case of impeachment the current sitting High Magistrate will ascend to the position of Evil Overlord. *2.3 High Magistrate **2.31 The title of High Magistrate shall be bestowed upon one sitting Phoenix Magistrate by the Evil Overlord, **2.32 Acts as the head of the Phoenix Magistrate council, **2.33 In the event of the Evil Overlord's absence, the High Magistrate will become acting Evil Overlord, with all the powers granted to the Evil Overlord by this charter, excluding sections 2.21 and 2.22, and will relinquish said power on the return of the Evil Overlord. **2.34 Can only be removed by the Evil Overlord, at which time the Evil Overlord will pass the title of High Magistrate to another sitting member of the Phoenix Magistrate Council. *2.4 Phoenix Magistrate **2.41 The number of Phoenix Magistrates shall be determined by the Evil Overlord, but shall always number at least 3 and no more than 6, **2.42 Phoenix Magistrates are directly responsible for the oversight of all departments and ministries within the alliance, **2.43 Act as an advisory council for the Evil Overlord to help in decision making, **2.44 Conduct foreign policy where agreed upon, **2.45 May draft and present amendments to this charter to the Evil Overlord for ratification, **2.46 May appoint Phoenix Members to all position below those listed in section 2.1, **2.47 May expel a member from the alliance with a majority vote, **2.48 Impeachment/Removal ***2.481 The Evil Overlord may remove a Phoenix Magistrate at his discretion, ***2.482 A majority of Phoenix Magistrates may move for the impeachment of a fellow Phoenix Magistrate. ***2.483 For the Phoenix Magistrate to be removed from his position via impeachment requires a unanimous vote of the remaining Phoenix Magistrates. 3 FOREIGN AFFAIRS *3.1 General Policy **3.11 In an instance where TPF is called to battle through the ties of an existing treaty, the Evil Overlord is the only vote necessary to ratify the Declaration of War, **3.12 In an instance where TPF is not bound by treaty, The Declaration of war must be endorsed by the Evil Overlord, and ratified by a majority of the Phoenix Magistrates within a 12 hours of said endorsement. *3.2 Attacks on TPF **3.21 TPF will view any attack on a member as an act of war, whether this attack be a war declaration, sanctioning of the nation, or spying on the nation. TPF reserves the right to respond with any means at it's disposal. Inactivity of a member is irrelevant to our enforcement of this policy. **3.22 TPF will always attempt to resolve disputes via diplomacy. However, TPF reserves the right to conduct military and other operations to protect its interests. *3.3 Treaties **3.31 It is the sovereign right of TPF to engage in treaties with other alliances of its choice, **3.32 The approval or nullification of a treaty must be approved by both the Evil Overlord and High Magistrate to be considered ratified, **3.33 In the event that TPF is treaty bound to enter the field of battle, TPF will remain in a state of war until such time that all allies have secured peace, or such allies ask us to leave. 4 TECH RAIDING *4.1 Nations residing on Red and White team are considered off limits from raiding, *4.2 Nations bearing an alliance affiliation may only be raided if the affiliation has 10 members or less, *4.3 Nations in an alliance bearing a member count less than 10 that are a protectorate of another alliance requires the approval of the Evil Overlord to raid, *4.4 Unaligned nations are considered fair targets. If the nation being raided fights back, TPF will not assist member nations militarily or financially, *4.5 Clause 4.4 does not preclude other members aiding the raider, *4.6 Targets displaying inactivity or extended leaves of absence within their nation bios due to vacation, etc., are considered off limits, *4.7 Member nations may only be involved in one offensive war at a time for purposes of tech-raiding, No more than two TPF nations can engage in a raid on the same target at the same time, *4.8 Reparations **4.81 TPF will not pay reparations to any tech-raid target that meets the previous criteria. **4.82 If a nation belonging to an alliance of more than 10 members is assaulted, without prior approval of the Evil Overlord, reparations to the effect of 120% or higher shall be allotted to the victim, along with an immediate peace. **4.83 Members who repetitively violate the Charter's guidelines on tech raiding will be subject to member sanctions, up to and including expulsion and ZI. 5 NUCLEAR POLICY *5.1 If a member of TPF is attacked with a nuclear weapon, TPF will allow the nuclear offender to be met with retaliatory nuclear strikes, with no government approval necessary, *5.2 The release of first strike nuclear weapons may only be made once permission has been granted by the Evil Overlord. 6 AMENDMENTS *6.1 It is recognized that as TPF grows, so shall this charter. As such, amendments may be proposed to this charter by the Phoenix Magistrates pursuant to Article 2.45 Signed this xth of November 2009 Signed, *mhawk - Evil Overlord *Desperado - High Magistrate *TheCrimsonKing - Phoenix Magistrate *Airikr - Phoenix Magistrate *Auto98 - TPF resident Def Leppard fanatic Government Government of The Phoenix Federation International Relations See also Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:Current white team alliances